


Popcorn

by kuroNoneko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroNoneko/pseuds/kuroNoneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia and Canada invite Alfred over for a movie night. Giggles with follow, it's basically pure fluffiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Popcorn! Oh the joy of Popcorn being shared with the three biggest nations XD!  
> Enjoy~

“Popcorn!” Matthew giggled excitedly as he stepped down stairs into the living room. His two favourite people were visiting him for the weekend and he couldn’t be happier. As long as the two behaved.  
“Da, There are some snacks and treats in the living room Matvey.” Ivan called from the kitchen, a bit of sugar on his cheek.   
Matthew smiled as he went to kiss Ivan getting the sugar, “I think the best treat is in the kitchen though”  
“Nope, but he’s eating our snakes.” Alfred whined as he popped out from the bathroom to the side. He was wearing a red snuggle while Matthew wore a polar bear onesie complete with a hoodie with ears.   
“Behave.” Matthew warned, “He lives here you don’t.”  
Ivan laughed at their clothing choice, specify Matthew’s. He liked Matthew’s, it was really cute. Granted, he liked Matthew a lot.  
He and Matthew had started dating a year ago, after Ivan accidently spilt hot coffee over Matthew and ripped his shirt.   
“I am so sorry.” Ivan said as he grabbed some napkins and dabbed them against Matthew’s chest.   
“Fine, it’s fine.” Matthew stuttered, trying to pull his shirt away from his skin. It burned.  
Ivan tried to help, but paused when he heard it. That long ‘rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppping’ sound that came from Matthew’s shirt. Both of them looked to see that Matthew’s shirt had caught on his watch and ripped. Of course, it had to rip down exposing a fair amount of Matthew’s chest.  
Needless to say, after Ivan insisted of giving Matthew his jacket they had gotten close. Both were social outcasts, Matthew was forgotten while Ivan was given a clear space, they both came from places with lots of snow, both loved snuggling with hot chocolate in front of a fire.  
“Fine, I’ll play nice. So what movie are we watching?” Alfred asked, startling Ivan out from his thoughts.  
“I figured we could watch that-” Matthew started before being interrupted by Alfred.  
“How about that horror movie I brought, the one with the doctor turning people into centipedes, I brought the second one.”  
“ALFRED NO!” Matthew hollered as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Alfred. It hit him right in the face. It stuck there a second before, in slow motion, felling onto Alfred’s lap.  
“What?”  
“I do plan on SLEEPING tonight, with only my boyfriend.”  
“I don’t get it.” Alfred said as he leaned onto his side on the couch to the side.   
“If we watch it, you’re not going to want to sleep in your own room and I don’t want you climbing in with us.” Matthew said as he sat on the main couch.   
“Oh please, I’m the hero so I’d be the one to save you guys from the psychopath who wants to-“  
“Alfred!” Matthew just really didn’t want to watch the film. He saw the first one with Alfred and was glad that Alfred had snuck in, as he struggled to fall asleep. It was a messed of film that freaked him out. But, this was the first time he was letting Alfred stay over with them for the weekend.  
“Fine,” Alfred huffed, “But what should we watch then?”  
“What about that new movie, The Reverent, I think it was called.” Matthew asked, it was support to be really good, the dude won a reward for it.  
“I guess, here.” Alfred moved and grabbed a piece of popcorn. The night table was filled of sugary and gooiness. Licorice, skittle, M&M’s, popcorn and all that. Alfred aimed for Matthew who opened his mouth and titled his head back.  
Alfred tossed it towards Matthew who had to move to try and catch it. He moved too much to the left and not down so it bounced off his glasses.  
“Arg!”  
“Dude, ya can’t even catch one!” Laughed Alfred who threw one up for himself and caught it in his mouth.  
Matthew pouted, “I can to.”  
“Fine,” Alfred shrugged as he grabbed another one and repeated his threw.   
It bounced off of Matthew’s check so he quickly caught it with his hand. He didn’t want to waste it but he was really wanting to catch it. His competitive nature was coming out a bit.  
He tried a few more times, getting more annoyed after each time.  
Ivan came in holding a tray with some drinks on it and some bannock, Matthew’s request, and hamburgers for Alfred. He put the tray down and unloaded the food just as Alfred told him to open his mouth.  
“What?” Ivan asked extremely confused.  
“Catch it.” Alfred told him holding a peace of popcorn in his hand.  
“Ah.” Ivan nodded and tilted his head back slightly and opened his mouth.  
Alfred threw it and Ivan caught it. He chewed it, the popcorn was perfectly buttered and warm.  
“Really?” Matthew whined as he pulled his hood down over his face.  
“You just have sucky catching skills.” Alfred explained as he threw one up in the air to catch himself.  
Ivan didn’t say anything as he looked between the two brothers. He was very confused, what were they talking about? He had missed it when he was bringing in the last tray of food and drinks.  
Matthew let go of his hoodie and leaned to grab a handful of popcorn, “I’ll catch one this way.”  
He threw the handful up and tried to catch one.  
He failed.  
But one got stuck under his glasses against his cheek.  
“Hahaha! Dude, how is that possible?”  
“I don’t know Alfred.” Matthew mumbled as he crossed his arms.  
Ivan sat on the couch beside Matthew who leaned against him  
“Matvei, How is that you can’t catch a single piece of popcorn when you can take my entire dick easily?” Ivan said with pure innocence of a new born baby wrapped in the silk of the heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> Popcorn vs Ivan’s dick?!?  
> I had to. I hope you enjoyed this, I did coming up with the idea! Anyways, I don’t own HEtalia (Wish I did), the Reverent (But Leo’s speech when he recieved a reward for it! Oh my heart), nor do I won anything mentioned in this short Fic. It’s made purely for my pleasure


End file.
